Forevermore
by PhoenixRebel7
Summary: His wife is dead, His son motherless and His Padawan distraught. Kanan Jarrus has to suffer through the death of his wife and the raising of his son. But he's not alone, Ezra is there with him and will teach him its okay to love again. (Kanan x Fem Ezra ) cause there's barely anything on this pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : where is she chapter 1's about to begin ?

Rebel : ( crashing in to room with Mando jet pack ) No not the floor ! Damn it !

Disclaimer : ( sweat drop ) Sabine " lent " you her jetpack again ?

Rebel : … Yes ( looking away guiltily )

Disclaimer : never mind your thieving, just start the story

Rebel : Right this is an angst/ love story don't like the pairing leave. Disclaimer !

Disclaimer : Rebel does not own Star Wars Rebels. Never did. Never will.

Warning : Character death. Note ! Ezra is a girl ! and Sabine is a boy !

Forevermore

Chapter 1 ( Of Birth and Death )

How did it go so wrong ? She was meant to watch Hera, protect her and she had failed. Now thanks to her the Twi'lek was in a trauma induced labour giving birth to hers and Kanan's son 5 days early. Her master was outside the Med-bay room probably thinking of ways to kill her, then resurrect her, then kill her again. And she had a gapping hole in her stomach thanks to Sa- the traitor.

How did it go so wrong ?

 _Flashback_

 _" Ezra Bridger ! there is no need to fawn over me like a loth-cub ! I'm pregnant not dying ! " yelled Hera as turned toward the sheepishly grinning women._

 _" But Hera, Kanan asked me to watch you and- "_

 _" Ezra " said the Twi'lek entering commander mode " I am perfectly able to look after myself I don't need you worrying over me ever single hyper second " the Twi'lek looked up at her husbands Padawan " and besides don't you have other duties to attend to Jedi knight Bridger "_

 _Ezra pouted as she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, it had grown quite long almost to the small of her back braided down with a French plait. The young knight wore black cargo pants with her weapons holster and lightsaber strapped to her side, a lose orange top and a simple pilots jacket to keep her warm._

 _" Hera my duty is to basically be your nurse until your son comes out and say " Hello courascant " and anyway Kanan would kill me if I left you alone, you know that " she said with a satisfied grin._

 _Hera sighed then with a nod of her head said " Fine but please I'll call you if I need help "_

 _" Deal " Said Ezra as she walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water for the Twi'lek. As Ezra came walking back in to the lounging area of the house she felt a disturbance in the Force._

 _The Force was screaming at her telling her to be on guard, the feeling was coming from outside the front door. So with out even acknowledging Hera she set the glass of water on a near by table and walked toward the front door, her hand subconsciously hovering over her blaster._

 _" Ezra.. ? " she heard Hera call out from behind her but she paid the Twi'lek no heed. As the door opened Ezra saw a tall, colourfully dressed man with blue dyed hair. She sighed in relief until she saw his eyes. They were hard, unseeing and conflicted something she had never seen in Salim before._

 _" Sal are you okay ? " asked Ezra as she put a hand on the Mandalorins shoulder. She could sense his emotions through the Force but there were so many she could barely name them._

 _" Ez who is at the door " asked Hera as the Twi'lek walked to the front door._

 _" No ! Hera don't worry just go sit back down it only Sal. Its all- " Ezra was cut off by the unique sound of Salim's Darksaber igniting but before she could turn to face him there was a searing pain through stomach where the tip of his Darksaber protruded from._

 _Salim pushed the blade deeper as she coughed up blood, the Mandalorin placed his head beside her ear and with a voice full of regret he whispered. " I'm sorry but I had to prove myself, I'm so sorry " Salim pulled the saber from Ezra's stomach and she stumbled to the floor_

 _" Why ? " she whispered as Salim walked over her and toward the room where Hera was resting._

 _Ezra placed a hand to her bleeding wound and stood on shaky legs. She would not let him harm Hera, she would not. She ran to the sitting room to see Sabine holding his blaster as Hera held a hand on top of a bleeding wound._

 _From that moment on Ezra Bridger saw red, she ignited her saber and charged at her friend- No enemy the battled continued until Ezra forced pushed Salim out of a window. As she started to climb out the window after the traitor, who was running across several rooftops, she heard a gasp of pain and turned to see Hera lying against a lounge chair, blood pouring down her chest. Ezra dropped her lightsaber and ran to her mother-figure. As she knelt down Hera grasped her hand in a tight grip and whispered._

 _" The b-baby is-here c-call Kanan " Ezra nodded as she called her Master through the Force, he was close maybe he had already sensed her distress and came running. She looked over Hera again and with an angry glare she placed her hands over Hera's wound as she started to heal it through the Force. The wound went straight through her chest and out her back right between her heart and lung. a fatal wound._

 _" Don't worry Kanan will be her soon " Ezra said as she willed herself to keep healing the wound, the amount of blood she had lost was enough to put her in a coma but she wouldn't stop until Hera was healed and alright._

 _" AAA ! " screamed Hera as her first contractions hit, Ezra set a determined gaze and called out through the force again to her Master." Please " she thought " Please Kanan hurry. "_

 _" I'm almost there " was the distant response and she sighed a sigh of relief. Ezra looked at the Twi'lek, sweat coated her forehead as she dealt with the pain of a wound and the contractions. As Hera let out another heart wrenching scream two men came running into the room, one was Human while the other was a Lasat. Kanan ran to the women in the room and grasped his wife's hand._

 _" K-kanan we have to get her to the med-bay now, she's entered a trauma induced labour please you have to carry her " said Ezra, and Kanan nodded and with in no time the crew were running out of the house to the Jedi temples Med-bay._

 _Flashback end_

"Aah ! " yelled Hera as another contraction hit, Ezra grimaced and she looked down toward her mother-figure, Hera was in so much pain she could barely stand to watch her with out her cringing.

" H-hera just a little more, I – I can see the head ! Just a little more " Ezra stuttered as medics ran about the room checking on Heras wound and helping with the delivery. The Twi'lek had been in labour for 19 hours it was a miracle Hera nor Ezra had passed out at this point. Kanan and Zeb were outside the theatre room waiting for the delivery to be over. Although Ezra was concentrated on Hera she could still feel her Masters stress, anger and guilt and it made her want to cry. This was her fault and now both Kanan and Hera must hate her so much.

" I'm so sorry, so sorry " she kept muttering as Heras last contraction hit and a small human boy was in Ezra's arms. " Hot water now ! " she screamed as one of the nurses brought over the little tub filled with water. Ezra cut the umbilical cord and clean the new-born of all the blood surrounding him. Once he was clean she wrapped him up in a towel and walked over to a panting but smiling Hera.

Ezra handed the small boy over to his mother and Hera smiled so brightly that the stars would have been jealous. She backed away from the mother and son and shakily walked to one of the nurses.

" Tell Kanan Jarrus he-he can come in n-now " Ezra stuttered out as she took at set in one of the chairs her hand to her bleeding stomach, the nurse ran to the door and allowed the grand master of the Jedi temple to enter. Kanan ran to Heras side and asked one of the nurses of her condition.

" I'm so sorry Master Jarrus but – but your wife is – "

" I'm-not-going-to-make-it-love " Interrupted Hera as she grasped Kanans hand as tightly as she could, Kanans face fell and disbelief flashed through their bond and Kanan looked toward Ezra asking silently if what Hera said was true.

Ezra stood up from the chair and walked toward the couple, the couple who she had doomed. She stood opposite her Master and slowly nodded her head. She saw Kanan look down tears running down his face as he held onto his wife one last time.

Hera looked up and raised her hand to certes her Masters cheek. Ezra felt so tired she wanted to sleep but not yet, she had to stay awake for Heras sake.

" Love-please d-don't be so sad, you're a father now and our son needs you to be strong, always remember what we had, but d-don't dwell in t-the past, you can be happy Love please be strong " stuttered out Hera as she handed the child over to his father. Ezra looked at the heart wrenching scene with the faintes of smiles

" Remember Kanan Jarrus I love you s-so much "

" And I love you Hera Jarrus " her master said through sobs, Hera turned toward her and tightly took her hand.

" Ezra-before I go- I need you -t-to promise me something please look -after-my son and Kanan and please -do not blame yourself-f-for what has happed please promise me "

Ezra looked down tears staining the sides of her face and with a shaky breath she nodded

" I will Hera, I will. No harm will come to them as long as I'm alive I promise "

Hera smiled and turned back toward Kanan and looked at her son.

" What-his-name " stuttered out Kanan as he held the child in front of his mother. Hera smiled and with her last breath said.

" His N-name is Depa, Depa Jarrus " after Hera spoke those words she went limp with a smile on her face and the cry of a husband and child were heard through out the galaxy.

 **xXx A/N**

 **This plot bunny has been bugging me for a while.**

 **Please don't kill me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rebel : Hi everyone I'm back !

Disclaimer : Get her everyone ! ( mob cheering in background )

Rebel : I'm sorry I killed Hera off but its for the story ! ( Running away )

Disclaimer : ( Running after rebel ) The murder does not own Star wars rebels ! Get her !

Rebel : ( Still Running dodging blaster shots ) Thank you to everyone who favorited and reviewed !

Chapter 2

( Of Anger and Grief )

 _Real hero's die with smiles on their faces_

Kanan Jarrus stood beside his wife's dead form with their son wailing in his arms, his face a flurry of every emotion. Tears running down his face. He looked at Hera and gently caressed her cold cheek, how could this of happened? His Wife, his voice of reason, the love of his life was… was gone.

Depa kept crying but Kanan paid no heed his mind to much of a mess of emotion to even register that his son was crying with him. When Kanan finally looked down at his son he smile sadly and pulled the crying child into his chest. His wife was dead, his son was motherless and… Who was responsible, Who was the person who killed his wife. Anger replaced his grief for just a moment, He needed to know who was responsible even it was the last thing he would ever do.

"an-Kanan " a voice cut through his conciseness, the voice was weak and the person sounded as if they were crying. Kanan looked to his left and saw his broken Padawan. Ezra was leaning heavily on the bed looking toward him, her eyes clouded by to many emotions to name. Through their bond all he could feel was pain.

" I'm s-sorry " Ezra said as he saw her sway on her feet. He sighed and walked toward his distraught student intending to comfort her. He placed his free hand ( the one that was not holding Depa ) on her shoulder and pulled Ezra in for a hug.

" why are you sorry ? " he asked as he felt her falling into his chest and crying for all it was worth. The pain from both of them transmitting all throughout the room that he could barely breath.

" I couldn't-I couldn't stop-stop him, I'm s-sorry " He looked at the young woman finally realizing what she was talking about. He gently pulled her away from his chest and lifted her chin so Ezra's pain hazed eyes touched his green ones.

" Ezra " he said firmly as she started to fall forward. " who did this ? "

Ezra looked up at him with half lidded eyes as she started leaning heavily on him. Kanan looked down at Ezra worryingly but still pressed on for answers. He needed to know who was responsible.

" Ezra- "

" S-Salim " Ezra said as Kanan froze. Salim Wren was the cause of this pain. Wren was the reason that his wife was dead. His grip on Ezra tightened as his anger filled the white room.

All of a sudden he turned away from Ezra and started to march out the theater but as he raised his hand to put in the exit code, he saw that it was drenched in a crimson liquid. His first concern was for Depa, checking the child over for any injuries but when the small boy came clean dread filled his being.

 _Thud_

He abruptly turned around to see his student lying limp on the floor as a pool of blood surrounded her. Kanan ran toward his Padawan and with one arm he turned the young woman over so he could see the injury.

It was a saber wound, the outside skin had already been seared off but the deeper the wound, the more blood flowed. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes were half lidded. There was a trickle of blood falling down the side of her mouth which meant there was internal injury.

" Ezra ! " He shouted as he held her in his lap " Ezra stay awake, stay awake ! " He said as he gently tapped her face while supporting Depa with his other hand. When Ezra did not respond Kanan looked around in a panic trying to find some way to help his dying Padawan.

" Ezra ! Padawan stay awake ! " He screamed as Depa continued to cry as if sensing his fathers distress.

 _" Stay awake ! "_

 _" Im- t-tired M-master "_ whispered the fading voice of his Padawan.

 _" You need to stay awake, please "_ he said as he held her in deaths grip. He had just lost his wife he was not willing to lose his Padawan too.

" Zeb ! Help ! " Kanan yelled as the Lasat burst into the room to see him and Ezra on the floor covered in blood.

" Kanan is the kid okay ! " yelled Zeb as he knelt down next to them.

" N-not a k-kid " stuttered out the barely conscious girl. Kanan grimace, she sounded so weak, so frail.

" Zeb I need you to pick her up and place her on the bed next to H-Hera's then go find a medic " He said as he held Depa closer to his chest making space for the lasat to lift Ezra up from his lap. Zeb nodded his head and gently lifted Ezra and placed he on a near by bed.

Kanan stood and walked to Ezra's bedside tightly grabbing her cold hand as Zeb ran out of the room to find the nearest medic. Kanan held his son closer as he felt Ezra shakily grip his hand.

" Ezra, stay with me you have to stay awake "

 _" Please "_

 _" I-im s-sorry "_ Ezra's frail voice responded as her entire body went slack. Kanan gasped and grabbed her right shoulder, shaking her trying to get her to wake up.

" Ezra ! No… H-Help ! " He screamed as Zeb and a team of medic's burst into the room. A male medic came running toward Ezra and started to check her over as another pulled Kanan away from the bed.

The medic that was looking Ezra over grew more and more worried by the minute.

" I need all available medics to theater room A2, the patient has a saber would to the gut that has severed 2 main blood vessels, patient may enter critical state " said the medic through a com.

Kanan struggled he was not going to leave his Padawan ! He would not abandon her !

" Kanan ! Stop just leave the medics they know what their doing ! "

" I'm not leaving her ! I cant-

 _" Kanan g-go "_ said her frail voice again as all the pain she was feeling transmitted over their bond. Kanan started to cry as he ceased his struggles and allowed Zeb to pull him and Depa out of the room.

The last thing he saw as the doors closed was a small smile spreading across Ezra's face.

xXx

Kanan paced the empty white halls of the Courascant temples med-bay, Depa sleeping soundly in his arms.

" Kanan " Zeb said " Pacing ain't going to make the Kid better, calm down "

" I can't " He said through clenched teeth " I've lost Hera, my son doesn't have a mother and Ezra is on the brink of death ! Now tell me Zeb how exactly can I calm down "

Zeb sighed and as Kanan turned around and started pacing again. He had been pacing for the last five hours, He was tired, guilt ridden and angry, so very angry.

" Do you even know what happened ? " asked the Lasat

" Yes " he said as the hand that was not supporting Depa clenched into a fist. He knew what happened even if it wasn't the whole story. Salim had entered the house, stabbed Ezra, shot Hera then ran away like the coward he was.

" I'll kill him, if that Karabasting son of sith comes anywhere near my family again I'll kill him "

" Who ? "

" Wren, I'll kill him- "

Kanan was cut off by the sound of the theater doors opening and the head medic footsteps stopping right behind him.

" Master Jarrus "

Kanan turned to looked at the man, his eyes were somber filled with pity. Kanan bit his tongue in response. He didn't want pity he just wanted to know if His Ezra was okay.

" What's the status ? " asked Zeb as he placed a comforting hand on Kanan's shoulder.

" Knight Bridger slipped into a comatose state three hours into the procedure, she has four fractured ribs a punctured lung and high blood loss. "

Kanan shut his eyes as his grip turned chalk white. Zeb looked toward him and in a silent sign of consideration the lasat placed his hand at the small of Kanan's back to keep the human from falling over.

Kanan took deep breaths and slowly, but surely looked up to the medic his eyes guarded.

" May I see her " he asked as Depa started to squirm in his hold. The medic nodded and opened the theater doors to allow Zeb and himself inside.

They walked to the bed where Ezra layed, and Kanan allowed a chocked sob to escape his throat.

Ezra was lying on the bed directly opposite Hera's, her skin was pale, her blood stained clothes were exchanged for a hospital gown. The was a monitor to her right signalling the rhythm of her unsteady heartbeat along with an oxygen mask over her mouth just proving to him that she could not breath on her own. On her torso there were bandages up bandages proving she had suffered a deep wound.

" I am truly sorry Master Jarrus " muttered the medic as he and the other medics left the room leaving him and Zeb alone with a crying child, a dead mother and a comatose student.

Silence sounded out through the room until Kanan's soft foot falls stopped at Hera's beside and he knelt down to kiss the top of the cold Twi'lek's forehead.

" I love you Hera " He said as he stood up straight and pulled a thin white sheet over his wife's dead form. Then he moved to Ezra's bed and took a hold of her hand.

" I promise you, " He started as he looked back to Hera's covered form " both of you that Salim Wren will pay, he will pay " The he stood as he cradled Depa in his arms.

" He will pay "

xXx


End file.
